dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Vulkania, Land of Adventure
is a document. Obtaining ; Quest * First Contact Contents Page 1 Vulkania, Land of Adventure Vulkania: Official Brochure Charlie's Agents Page 2 You know them for their fantastic Adventure Destinations and organised dungeons. Now, Charlie's Agents are proud to present a brand new summer trip: Vulkania, land of adventure! Located just south of Otomai Island, the Vulkanian archipelago is a place like no other. With its white sandy beaches, tropical forests, smoky craters and crystalline caverns, there's something for all nature lovers! If action is more your thing, then you can hunt Sauroshells to your heart's content! Even the most intrepid adventurers will meet their match: they'll have to face the Lords of the Island. Two veritable forces of nature; two legendary titans who shook the World of Twelve, leaving terrible destruction in their wake. That's right: Grozilla and Grasmera are back! If you've ever dreamt of fighting these legendary monsters, now's your chance! We've done all we can to ensure that you can enjoy this intensely frightening experience! Page 3 List of activities offered Sauroshell Search* (daily activity) Tail these wild animals in their natural habitat of forests and craters! Collect the resources dropped after fights to create their exclusive sets! Shell Hunt* (daily activity) Hit the beach in Vulkania, and get collecting! If you're fast enough, you'll win the collection contest! Tour of Vulkania* Explore the island and discover forests, craters and many other equally beautiful sights! Page 4 Totem Erarious Game* Will you manage to reconstruct the Totem Erarious? If you succeed, you'll gain access to the Pinki Crater, the first step towards earning the right to face the Lords of Vulkania! Vulkanian Shplinters* Let off some steam in the underground caverns, do battle with Raw Sauroshells and bring back their Shplinters as trophies! Surf the Waves Due to a technical issue, this activity is currently unavailable. Page 5 Heart-Breaker (group challenge) This first group challenge must be completed each year in order to open up the doors to the Lords of Vulkania's Den. You'll have to collect a whole load of Sauroshell Hearts, so why not try hunting in groups to fight more efficiently? The Chthonian Slabs Enigma (group challenge) Just like the Heart-Breaker, the second group challenge must be completed every year to open Grozilla and Grasmera's Den. The slab rooms will require several dozen participants... Holiday-makers, unite! Page 6 Crossing Nomads' Land This is the last stretch before the Lords of Vulkania's Den! Nomads' Land is a warm-up before the final battle. Grozilla and Grasmera: the Ultimate Combat (daily activity) Push open the doors to the den, gather all your courage and challenge the Lords of Vulkania! If you come out of this difficult battle victorious, you'll win emotes as well as a Madreggon or Krolimea Token (or more, if you're lucky!). You can also build another exclusive set using the resources dropped after the fight. The Soul Safari Designed for the most skilful hunters, this safari will require you to capture the souls of most of the Sauroshell species present on the island... and that includes the really rare ones! What's up for grabs? Only a Grofus, a super-rare Vulkanian Dofus! Page 7 The Kilobuds Contest (weekly activity) Every week, champion swimmer (and tanner) Bo Pye competes with his rival, Disparate Don, in a rather peculiar contest: the first one to reach 3,827 kilobuds wins! Are you a medal-wearing tourist who's ready to weigh up the pros and cons...? Well, come and help Vulkania's most sunkissed Ecaflip hold onto his title! Vulkorog vs. Otomaisle (weekly activity) Red for Vulkorog or yellow for Otomaisle? It's your choice - but the two will battle it out all week for honour and glory, so choose wisely! Help your team hunt Sauroshells and collect Rock Crystals - as well as being able to lord it over the losers the following week, the winning side will gain access to Maimane Rock, where they'll learn how to play an interesting variant of rock-paper-scissors... You'll even earn precious Vulkomaikens to spend on exclusive Corktails and yummy snacks with dragoonic effects! Page 8 The Madreggon: a prestigious companion An all-Vulkanian creature, the Madreggon is a pet... that you can mount! Sitting pretty on the back of your Madreggon, you'll look swell, and you'll be the envy of all your friends. If you accomplish all the activities marked with a star above (*), you'll receive a Happy Camper Medal. This Vulkanian decoration will be necessary if you want a Madreggon to take home with you. Medals are awarded by Tony Bleurgh, the head of the village, and remain valid for one whole summer season. You'll also need to defeat the Lords of Vulkania a number of times to win the tokens you need to exchange for a Madreggon. Page 9 The Krolimea: a vengeful companion The Krolimea is another member of the Vulkanian Dreggon family. Far more aggressive and unpredictable than its cousin the Madreggon, the Krolimea won't let anyone on its back - but you can always adopt one as a pet instead. Krolimeas suffer from a constant feeling of rejection and insecurity. Mix that with their insatiable thirst for revenge and you have a tough cookie on your hands. Aside from all that emotional turmoil, they're pretty cute companions. Just like for the Madreggon, you'll need to be a Happy Camper if you want a Krolimea to take home with you. You'll also need a certain number of special tokens earned by defeating Grozilla and Grasmera. Page 10 Services for Holiday-Makers * A regular link between Madrestam Harbour and Halcyon Harbour * A hospitable inn surrounded by charming scenery * A place in the cemetery in case of unfortunate death, and access to a Phoenix statue for more tenacious tourists * The chance to taste typical Vulkanian drinks and snacks at Bar Racuda * A fairly-priced souvenir stand * An altar for offerings to Osamodas Page 11 Good Tourist Guidelines When tourists arrive on Vulkania, they must accept to abide by the island's rules and regulations. These guidelines - also known as the GTG - are on display in the village, and should not be overlooked by any holiday-maker. Now you know where your first stop on the island will be! All set for adventure? Enjoy your stay on Vulkania! Category:Archipelago of Vulkania